A Silvery Night
by TechouNoKanji
Summary: Yamino and Fenrir always protect Loki and save him from trouble. Now after a mysterious girl appears, Loki must do something to save them. Who is this girl and whats her relationship with Yamino? Chapter 7 is up! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

_* _Authors Notes*

*Note this is my first Mythical Detective Loki Fanfic. If characters seem somewhat off or the story isn't how it is in the series sorry.

*Another Note this is based off the English Version. So no "Kun or sama,ect." Don't like it? Well sorry. Nothing I can do about it.

*Sorry this chapter is alittle short. **Please continue to read to the next chapter after this one. The next one should be much better. I am trying to get into much detail and deptness as I possibly can come up with! **

****Edit** Added some more stuff to it!!!! It ain't too much but hopefully its more interesting!**

_

* * *

_

Years ago before the exile of Loki….

_A giant snake came out of the ocean and hissed loudly. It was upset cause it was forced to live in the cold dark depths of the sea. _

"_Hi, you must be Midgardsomen the Serpent of Midgard." Said a casual voice of a girl. _

_The giant snake looked up to see a shadow in the moon light. It hissed loudly._

"_Why are you so angry?" Said the voice. "Are you mad cause you got stuck in the sea? Maybe one day you'll be free. I wish you the best of luck." _

_The shadow came down and a hand touched the snake's head. Her veil that she was wearing sparkled and she wore a silver necklace with a silver heart and a small silver key. She rode on along staff with a moon on it like a witch._

"_Don't worry." She told the snake. "At night I'll come and watch over you. Kinda keep you company for a bit and make sure no one bothers you until one day when you leave the ocean. I'm sure one day you'll be able too."_

_The snake hissed as if it was thanking the shadowy girl for her kindness._

"_No problem, I've never befriended a snake before! Ha!" _

_End of flashback._

Yamino looked up at the moon from the window with a curious look as if he sensed something.

"Hmm?" Loki looked at him. "What is it Yamino?"

"Oh its nothing just thought I saw something."

"Well its getting late lets go to bed." Loki said with a yawn.

"My thoughts exactly Master Loki." Yamino said with a smile.

They went to get ready for bed.

"So its true…" Said a voice from a far. "You're free."

****

The next day Yamino was sweeping outside as usual with Fenrir and Ecchan. It was nice and warm. Quite a lovely day. Fenrir laid in the sun and watched his younger brother sweep. Ecchan was floating above. A few times he'd played with the birds that flew by. Loki was in his office reading a book. Often he'd look to see how Yamino and the others were doing. Some time he wonder if Yamino ever hated being a snake. Yamino seem to love being in human form. Loki was happy that he was able to fulfill his wish and made him happy. He wish he could have done so with Fenrir. He knew they spend way too long alone and now in they wouldn't have to worry about ever being alone again. It was times like this Loki felt glad to exiled. If he wasn't those two would have stayed where they were course he grew angered cause it was Odin's fault that they were stuck all alone for so long. How could anyone wish such a thing on anyone? Now if he only could help Hel his daughter...

Loki looked at them from the window. Loki never said it but he was indeed proud of his children...

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Yamino applied cheerfully.

"Nice day!" Ecchan replied

"I guess…" Fenrir grumbled.

"What's with you?" Yamino asked as he looked down at the black dog.

"I dunno I feel like something strange is about to happen." Fenrir replied.

"Something strange? But I don't sense anything at all today, do you Ecchan?"

"Strange? Puyunn" Ecchan replied in a doubtful away.

"Trust me…" Fenrir grumbled "Something weird is coming. I dunno what but something is…"

Then they heard something….

"Ow!" said a voice.

They looked and saw a girl around 13 who had fallen beside the gate.

Yamino knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright miss?" Yamino asked in concern.

The girl sat up and open her eyes that were a silver blue. She had black hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She had silver streaks and had two silver star shape hair clips in the front. She wore a navy blue tank top with a white star on the front and jeans. Two silver bangles on each of her wrist jingled as she moved her arm to feel her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked up at Yamino and she jumped back alittle. "Oh hi…"

"Did you came here to see Detective Loki?" Yamino asked he helped her up.

"Detective?" The girl gave him an odd look and then realized what he meant and said "No I just saw your dog." Then she pet Fenrir who smiled and acted like a "good dog".

"Such as cute puppy!" The girl said. "What's his name?"

"Fenrir." Yamino answered.

The girl eyed Yamino and said "Cute name. Well nice to meet you Fenrir." She turned to the dog.

"Excuse me miss but I don't think I've seen you around here before." Yamino said.

"Oh yeah I just uh moved here." She said

"Oh well welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Yamino Ryusuke." Yamino offered his hand as a greeting. "Please to meet you miss…"

"Oh my name is Giniro Noyoru. But just call me Gin okay?" She said as she took his hand and shook it gently.

"Well nice meeting you Miss Gin." Yamino replied.

"Um just call me Gin. Not 'Miss'. It kinda sounds weird." Gin said.

"Sorry I'm always very formal when it comes to that." Yamino put his hand behind his head.

"No its okay. Haha you're sweet!" Gin said as she turned around and flicked her hair. Some silver sparkles unleashed with out Yamino or the others noticing and then she pet Fenrir once and then got up.

"Well Seeya!" Gin said and went off.

"What a sweet girl." Yamino said with a smile as he continued to sweep. From the window Loki watched.

Gin watched from the bushes.

"Oh wow! I didn't even recognize him!" She said with a smile. "He didn't even recognize me either! Ha! Aw. He seems so happy there. Do we really have to hurt them?"

"Yes…" Said a voice from behind her.

"But why they seemed fine." Gin said in concern. "Maybe Odin was wrong…"

"You question Odin?!" Said the voice.

"Well I…" Gin said.

"In order to save him we must hurt him first." Said the voice.

"Well that really doesn't make sense but okay…" Gin replied as she looked down.

****

That night Gin watched from her magical veil that in which she saw Yamino,Fenrir,and Loki together. Yamino was sipping tea. Fenrir and Ecchan was sleeping beside them. Loki was eating his dinner.

_"Wow!" _Gin thought as she looked in her veil. _"Midardsorm erm...I mean Yamino..."_ She found it odd calling an old friend of hers by a different name but since this was the human world, weird names were questionable and for humans hard to prounounced. Though kinda like his name. _"So you learned how to cook and stuff...hehe wow who knew a snake could be a cook! He looks so handsome like a gentlemen. Who ever gave him a human form did a good job on matching his looks with his personality."_

Then she looked at Loki _"So you're the Trickster God? You're Midardsormen's father? This pipsqueak is the one Odin was so worried about?" _Gin smirked. She had to admit Loki looked kinda funny and cute and it was hard for her to believe this child was him. She looked at Yamino again.

"Do you remember me?" She spoke outloud. "Are we still friends?"

**Flashback**

"Hey Midgardsormen! Where are you?" Said the girl on her staff

But there was no sign of the snake.

"I'm sorry I hadn't visit you in a while I hope you're not too mad at me" She said as she wondered the waves but still no sign of the giant snake. "Where are you? Could it be possible that you left this place? But if so where and who let you out?"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

*Giniro Noyoru literally means "Silvery Night".

*This ain't really suppose to be a romance thing but I do have to note Gin sorta has a crush on Yamino but its nothing real serious. They mainly are dear friends so anyone who has Yamino already paired up with someone from the series can calm down now.

*Who is Gin? Is she a goddess? You're gonna have to find out for yourself now won't you? ; )


	2. Chapter 2

***Edited a few things to it!**

* * *

"So who was that?" Loki asked curiously as he sat in his chair.

"Oh that was the new girl in the neighborhood." Yamino replied "Her name is Miss Gin."

"Something's kinda odd about that girl." Said Fenrir

"Odd why you say that?" Loki asked.

"I dunno…" Fenrir replied "Just something different about her. I can't put my paw on it."

"Oh well anyway I prepared some tea." Yamino applied as handed a cup to Loki.

"Thanks Yamino." Loki replied as he sipped his tea.

Yamino nodded and then sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Loki asked as he looked up at him.

"Oh no its nothing." Yamino said with a kind smile. "Probably just alittle tired."

"Arf arf…huh?" Fenrir barked

"What's wrong with you Fenrir?" Loki looked at him oddly.

"Uh nothing daddy…" Fenrir replied then he looked down and said. "_How come I barked…I was meant to say something…"_

The next day Mayura came over to check up on some new cases. There hadn't been one for weeks and the detective agency was kinda boring because of it but no matter what Mayura kept her chin up for new cases.

"Maybe a new mystery is just getting ready to show up!" Mayura would say to herself.

"So do we have any new cases?" Mayura asked excitedly as usual.

"Not today…" Loki said as read sat at his desk reading a book.

"Really?" Mayura replied alittle disappointedly and then she notice Yamino looking somewhat down himself He looked warn out as if drained of his energy.

"Hey Yamino you okay? You seemed out of it?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." He said with a smile.

"Oh okay then." Mayura replied.

Loki kinda looked somewhat concern for Yamino but then just shrug it off.

Fenrir looked at Yamino. _"Something is wrong. I feel kinda weird and I know Yamino does too. He just doesn't admit it. But why? Could it have anything to do with that girl we met before? I did feel something odd about her but I dunno what?…My main concern is what's gonna happen to us if this gets worse?" _

Mayura was walking down the side walk of the shops. It was a bright sunny day. Perfect for a shopping trip but Mayura was in deep thought about Yamino.

"_Yamino seem to be acting sorta strange." _She thought to herself. _"Maybe he's working too hard…hmm I wonder…." _

All of a sudden Mayura bumped into Gin.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Mayura said "I was in deep thought and got distracted. You won't believe how many times I've done that!"

"Oh its no problem." Gin said with a smile.

"Hey I don't think I've seen you before." Mayura said "Are you new here?"

"Yes I am." Gin replied "I just moved here a couple of days ago."

"Oh well welcome!" Mayura said "Hey if you want I can show you around town? My treat for bumping into you."

"Oh sure okay" Gin replied _"I guess it wouldn't hurt. At least then I can find my way around here. Wah!" _

Mayura grabbed Gin quickly by the wrist "Okay lets go!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh by the way my name is Mayura!" Mayura told her.

"I'm Gin!" Gin told her as she tried to balance herself.

"_I think I spoke too soon when I thought it wouldn't hurt…" _Gin thought _"This girl almost killed me! I thought she never stop! My poor feet!"_

They had been running around all day. From the shops to the neighborhoods. Even the areas where Mayura said she saw a UFO that time when they first found Fenrir.

"This is where a UFO crash landed and created a huge hole!" Mayura told her. "The whole was eventually filled in but no plant life grew back where the whole was!"

"Interesting…." Gin replied.

"I know! Isn't it exciting!" Mayura replied.

"Thrilling…." Gin replied sarcastically with a blank stare.

Mayura was indeed a girl full of energy and you think a girl younger then her would keep up. Poor Gin sighed as they finally stopped at a bench in the park.

"What's wrong?" Mayura asked Gin.

"Oh nothing!" Gin replied quickly. _"You nearly exhausted me to death that's what!" _But Gin just sighed. _"Better to make this girl a friend then an enemy."_

"Hi Miss Mayura." Said a voice. It was Yamino along with Fenrir and Loki.

"Oh hey Yamino! Hey Loki!" Mayura came over to them.

"Yamino…" Gin said with a smile and then came over to them but then she saw Loki.

_"Oh great they brought him…Hopefully he doesn't recognize me…They did told me that Loki won't recognize my disguise form. I was put under a spell to make sure they wouldn't sense my presence. Time to put that spell to the test…"_

"So I see you met Miss Gin…Oh sorry Gin…" Yamino applied "I forgot you don't like being called 'Miss'."

"Oh you met them already?" Mayura asked curiously.

"Yeah I uh 'took alittle trip' and met them the other day." Gin said. "I didn't get a chance to meet uh…him…" Gin pointed to Loki.

"Ah Nice to meet you Gin." Loki said offering to shake hands. He smiled a pleasant cute smile. "I'm Loki."

Loki somewhat felt something odd as he shook hands with her but not enough to be alarmed.

"Likewise…" Gin shook hands with him. With a somewhat unsure look. "Wait you're that detective? But you don't look no more then 10 years old." She said this as a bluff. An act of a expected reaction from any normal human.

"I can assure you my abilities reach farther then my looks." Loki said.

"_So I've heard…" _Gin thought slyly almost. _"He's kinda cute this way…He doesn't seem to sense anything…Yamino seems to be really happy to be around him. Maybe they were wrong…Maybe Loki isn't a bad guy…" _She looked at Loki interacting with Mayura. They were talking like they were really good friends. _"Could this little squirt really be a threat? I think before I can make any major moves its best if I observe them myself and see what's really going on. I'm sure the others won't mind if I did. After all I'm a girl of decency. Well somewhat…A decent person never jumps to conclusions." _

"Is everything alright Gin?" Yamino asked her.

"Oh yeah its nothing!" Gin smiled at him. _"He looks so sweet this way! He looks so like the perfect gentlemen" _She blushed. Then she thought about it a little more. _"Hmm…" _She thought as she looked up at him then looked back down to keep herself from staring at him. _"I seem to feel a little weird around him… I mean I still like him but I dunno, I feel something different…But why? Is it guilt or something else?" _She looked up at him once more with a thought _"Maybe something…more?"_

Yamino sighed as if he was tired from the day too but only Gin knew why he like that. Gin looked at his eyes. The magic of the silver powder was taking effect. His powers were draining alittle bit at a time. But she also kinda saw look of worry in his eyes. Then she turn her head to Fenrir. She felt Fenrir's powers going away too. It was only a matter of time when these two would be completely over come by the effects.

"You *bark* feeling okay?" Fenrir asked Yamino. Then looked shocked as if he said something wrong.

"I'm fine." Yamino told him. _"Though its weird…" _He thought _"I didn't do anything specifically tiring… Why am I feeling out of energy lately? And its not just me" _He looked at Fenrir. _"I also felt that big brother has been a little out of energy as well. Is there something causing this?"_

Look of guilt appeared on Gin's face. _"Is this really the only way…Is this even right?" _She thought to herself. _"Our target is Loki…not these two…"_

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly.

"Hmm?" They looked at her.

Loki too over heard her say that and looked at Gin oddly. Why did she apologize if she didn't seem to do anything wrong?

"Hmm? Oh nothing!" Gin said with a smile. "I gotta go now. Seeya and thanks for showing me around Mayura!"

"Okay you take care now!" Mayura told her.

"I will…" Gin replied.

Back at this mansion looking place, Gin was talking to 3 girls along with 2 guys. Two of the girls had long hair. One had hers tide in pigtails. She was blond. The other long haired girl had brown hair and seem to be the leader. Then the 3rd girl had blond hair that was cut short. One of the guys was a boy that had purple hair that covered part of his face and big old gloves. The other one wore what seemed to be a fancy uniform kinda outfit with a cape. Beside him was a robotic pig.

"You still question Odin?" Said the brown haired girl Verdandi.

"I question what is right!" Gin told her. "There is still so much I don't understand about this. Like what in the world did Loki do to deserve to be assassinated and why do you have to target innocent people?"

"Those 'innocent people' work for Loki." Urd the short haired girl applied "There for they are against Odin. We must do what is best."

"Yamino and Fenrir seem to be innocent!" Gin told her. "So is that girl. I mean she doesn't seem to know who Loki really is! I'm saying if our target is Loki shouldn't we be focusing on harming him?"

"Oh but you forget that things are more then they appear." Urd said. "You only met them just alittle bit and don't know what they are really like."

Gin looked hurt at Urd and then said. "Well whatever. I'll still go along with your plan. I'm obviously outnumbered. Just don't forget I'm a goddess too and I have the antidote they need."

"So you would go against even Odin?" Verdandi asked. "Even so you'd have to face all of us. Even with your powers, you wouldn't be a match for all of us."

Heimdall the purple haired kid smiled and eyed Gin making Gin quiver a bit but then she looked down and walked off.

"So does this mean you won't go against us?" Verdandi asked Gin again.

"Look I'll follow along with it but I do not agree with this method at all and for one thing I believe you're cowards for not using your 'powers' to fight head on." Gin told them and ran off.

"_Targeting innocent people how cowardly!"_ Gin thought as she ran off. Tears flown from her eyes as she thought about what Urd said…

"Do you really trust her?" Heimdall asked. "I mean she can restore those two in a heartbeat and she'd probably join Loki and the others for protection."

"We'll just have to see what she does." Verdandi said.

"I kinda know how she feels…" Said Skuld with a sad smile on her face.

"Hmm?" The other two sisters looked at her.

"She cares a lot about Midgardsormen" She replied.

"Really?" Urd asked

"You mean that over sized legless pet of Loki's?" Frey finally asked

Heimdall looked annoyingly at Frey. "He's not a pet idiot! He's Loki's son. Midgardsormen the giant snake of the world!"

"Oh…" Frey said still on confused. "What does a giant snake have to do with this targeting Loki's butler or whatever he is."

"Yamino is Midgardsormen genius!" Heimdall growled threatening to hit his partner in the head.

"No way! He is?" Frey applied. "That girl's got some weird taste in guys…Now if only my Japanese beauty had a taste for me!"

"You are hopeless!" Heimdall yelled.

"I didn't know she had a relationship with him…" Urd said "Although I find it hard to believe with having any such thing with a serpent."

"Well it wasn't anything like that…" Skuld replied. "From what I heard she befriended him cause he was lonely and she wanted to keep him company. I think its kinda sweet really. She definitely has some spunk to befriend such a creature."

"I always knew that she was weird…" Verdandi finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Notes****

*** Re-edited again. This time to make the chapter longer and more detailed! Hopefully everyone will like it!**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Midgardsormen" Said the girl on her staff. She floated down a cliff as the giant snake burst out of the sea. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much. I'm a Goddess too so gotta do stuff."

The snake hissed as if to tell her it was fine.

"That's good." She said then she looked down and then said. "I know how you feel about being all alone. No one seems to want to talk with me…"

The snake nudge her in comfort.

"You're sweet! I'm glad we're friends!" She said hugging the snake by the nose.

**End of Flashback.**

_Gin sat under a tree still hurt from what Urd said. "You only met them just alittle bit and don't know what they are really like."_

"_I do know what Midgardsormen is like!" _She huffed. She was so frustrated and confused. She didn't know what to believe or who to believe. Maybe she should give them the antidote and ask Loki and the others to help out. Yamino was Midgardsormen. She trusted him didn't she? But what if he was under a spell that made him follow Loki's orders? She just didn't know. Even though she was a goddess she was scared and all alone like alittle human girl. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried quietly to herself.

"Hey are you alright?" said a voice. Gin looked up to see alittle girl with brown hair.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…" Gin said. _"Great now I'm lying to little girls"_ She thought

"Here…" The girl said with a sweet smile as she handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you…" Gin said smiling back. "You're a sweet little girl helping a total stranger."

"It's alright I just don't like it when people are sad…" She said. "What your name?"

"Gin, nice to meet you." Gin said.

"Nice to meet you too I'm Reiya"

"Aw that's a cute name!"

"Miss Reiya we're leaving now" Said Reiya's caretaker.

"Alright!" Reiya called out and then turned to Gin. "You can keep that if you want."

"Oh thank you" Gin replied.

"Well bye now!"

"Bye!"

****

The next day Gin bumped into Mayura again.

"Hi" Gin said "Nice bumping into you again. Ha!"

"Same here I was looking for you!" Mayura cheerfully told her.

"Really?" Gin asked _"Great hopefully she doesn't make me run around like she did last time. My poor feet still aching a bit…" _She thought

"We're all going out on the town and later to the park." Mayura told her. "Wanna come?"

"Sure will uh Loki and Yamino be there?" Gin asked shyly

"Yes of course they will!" Mayura said cheerfully "We'll have a lot of fun and you can get familiar with the city!"

Mayura took her hand and both ran off.

"_Oh dear not again!"_

****

They near a water fountain. With them was Reiya.

"Oh Gin hi!" Reiya said.

"Hey you so I take it your friends with Loki and them huh?" Gin said with a kind smile.

"Yes and I guess you met them already!" Reiya said cheerfully.

Gin nodded.

"Wow you're getting around quite well with meeting friends!" Mayura said "I'm sure you were quite popular back home huh?"

"Uh…yeah" Gin replied and then looked kinda down.

"Whats wrong?" Mayura asked.

"Nothing" Gin said.

Loki and the others looked at her confused.

They stopped at a restaurant. Then a guy came out.

"Why hello Daidouji" He said snobby way.

"_This guy seems like he's real special…" _Gin thought with blank stare look on her face.

"Hey Kotaro!" Mayura waved.

"So I'm guessing your father owns this restaurant" Loki asked.

"Yes he indeed does." Kotaro then looked at Gin. "Who is she?"

"Our new friend!" Mayura said "Her name is Gin!"

"_Friend?" _Gin thought curiously.

"Oh well its nice to meet you Gin" Said Kotaro

"Nice to meet you too." Said Gin.

Then another guy came out.

"Oh Hey Loki!" He said.

"Hi Narugami" Loki said "I'm guessing this is another part time job?"

"Sure is!" Narugami replied "Hey I'll fix you up with something good."

"Cool" Mayura said "I'm hungry."

"Nice Oh hi miss. I don't think I met you before." Narugami said looking at Gin.

"Oh hi I'm Gin…" Gin replied.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Narugami. Anyway I'll go ahead and find you a seat so I can take your orders."

While they were eating, Gin felt some sense of joy in her heart. Back in the Realm of the Gods , no one seemed to care about her. She was very lonely at times. Now she was with people who seemed to care about her. She was even eating with them. A happy tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey Gin whats wrong?" Mayura asked in concern.

Gin giggled as she wiped away the tear. "Oh nothing!"

Narugami came over was about to serve them some drinks when he fell back and spilled a coke on Gin.

"Oh sorry my bad!" Narugami replied in a panic.

"No its okay!" Gin assured him as she took out a very sparkly cloth and cleaned the coke off her blouse and jeans as if by magic. Loki noticed this. He also notice the cloth didn't seem to gain any of the soda that it absorbed. It seem to stayed dried. Yamino looked at Loki oddly.

"Master Loki, is something wrong?" Yamino asked.

Loki turned to him and replied. "It was nothing."

Gin felt like he was watching and gave a look of great concern.

"_I better be very careful." _She thought.

"Seeya Loki" Narugami applied as everyone got up to go.

"Seeya Good luck on your part time job" Loki replied and then turned to Yamino. "He definitely knows how to work hard."

"I just wished he'd work on calming down a bit and not be so harsh. It might help him abit…" Yamino whispered to Loki.

"What was that four-eyes?" Narugami grabbed Yamino by the collar.

"Nothing…" Yamino replied nervously.

"Hey leave him alone you creep!" Gin came over and looked up at him. Her seem eyes slightly began to glow as well as her hands. Although this was slightly enough not to be totally noticed or questioned.

Narugami as well as Yamino and Loki looked at her oddly as if they felt something from her. Then Narugami let Yamino go and then Gin went back to normal realizing what she did she just stood their quietly. Her eyes and hands seem to back to normal. Yamino looked at this oddly but then went over to her.

"Its okay" Yamino said with a warm smile as he put a hand on Gin's shoulder. "I'm alright. Come on lets go meet the others"

"Okay" Gin said as she followed Yamino out.

Loki and Narugami watched from behind them.

"Loki did you sense anything from that kid?" Narugami asked.

"Kinda I'm not so sure if it was something to be concerned with" Loki said "Did you sensed anything?"

"Somewhat but I'm not sure…." Narugami replied.

"I don't know if its something to be totally concern with." Loki continued "Yamino could probably sense it too alittle bit but by the way he's reacting to her I don't think its something to be concerned with right away. I'll just have to be alittle more careful…"

****

After they ate they walked around and looked at all the different shops. Then they finally sat down at the park. Gin kinda sat by herself while the others were playing a game.

"_Friends…They consider me their friend?" _She thought to herself.

Yamino walked over to her. _"She seems to be normal enough. Maybe what I felt was nothing…Maybe she really is just a normal little girl."_

"Hey why are you doing all by yourself?" Yamino asked as he sat beside Gin.

"Oh nothing just thinking…" She said

"Oh" Yamino looked her curiously. "I never asked you where you from?"

"Uh I'm from a town far away…" She replied.

"Oh It must be hard being away but you get use to it." Yamino told her. "Do you miss all your friends?"

"To tell you the truth I really never had any friends…" She replied sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Gin said "I do remember one person who became a dear friend to me. He was sweet and understood how I felt. But one day he just left without even saying goodbye…"

"I'm sorry…" Yamino said sadly "I remember I had to leave to live here with Master Loki. It was kind of an urgent thing and I couldn't say goodbye to my friend who would visit me from time to time. She always kept me company and was always very nice…"

"Did you ever regret not saying goodbye?" Gin asked curiously.

"Yes I did." Yamino nodded "I still do. I'm hoping one day we'll meet again so I can tell her I'm sorry and well make up for lost time. Anyway I'm sure your friend didn't mean to leave without notice. Things just happen."

"Yeah…" Gin smiled _"He remembers me! He never forgot about me at all!"_

"Arf Arf!" Fenrir barked

"It looks as though he wants a treat" Gin laughed

"Oh no you don't you had plenty!" Yamino told him.

"Yeah right!" Fenrir growled

"You're funny!" Gin laughed and then looked shyly "Yamino? We're friends right?"

"Yeah of course we are!" Yamino replied cheerfully.

"Cool!" Gin smiled.

Then Yamino put his hand on his forehead and looked as if his head was hurting. Fenrir stepped forward in concern and barked.

"Oh my head…" Yamino said in concern "Huh? That's weird..."

Gin looked at him in concern.

****

For the most part of the day Gin watched and interact with the others. They seemed to be alright. None of them suspect who she was and they seem to be very nice.

"Come on and play with us Gin!" Mayura called to her. They had brought a Twister game mat.

"How do you play?" Gin asked.

"Easy!" Reiya told her. "When ever someone spins the wheel and lands on a color and a hand, leg, foot or arm or even your head you're suppose put the same body part on that color on the mat."

"Sounds simple…." Gin wasn't too sure about it but went along with it.

"_This game is hard!" _Gin thought as she was just below Mayura's stomach with her hand on a red spot.

Then Fenrir spun the arrow. Yamino read it the chart out loud. "Left hand on green!"

When Mayura tried to put her left hand on the green dot she slipped and fell causing everyone on the mat to fall except for Reiya.

"I won!" Reiya said with a smile.

"Sorry about that!" Mayura said.

"Its okay just please get off!" Gin told her. "You're squishing me!"

Reiya burst out laughing so did Loki and the others.

Gin then smiled and began to laugh too. Indeed it was fun!

****

Gin wondered if Odin really had made a mistake. Infact they seemed to be more human. You wouldn't suspect that Loki and the others had strong mystical powers. But peace never seem to last here. Heimdall came appeared with Frey.

"Well hello Loki having fun with your little friends?" He smirked and then eyed Gin who back away. Loki notice this and wondered about it.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked as he stood with in a defensive position.

"Why I'm hurt. I just wanted to see how things were going with you." Heimdall smirked.

"Well things are just dandy without you." Loki told him.

Gin held Yamino's arm gently for comfort. Out of all the Gods she didn't like, she especially didn't like Heimdall. Even back in the realm of the gods she didn't like him cause he seem to always freak her out. Yamino looked down at her and was concern on why she seemed so uneasy.

"Hey Heimdall they got a great deal on pumpkins over there lets go!" Frey said grabbing Heimdall's arm.

"DAMN IT! ENOUGH WITH THE PUMPKINS ALREADY!!!!" Heimdall shouted at his partner.

"Okay that was weird…" Yamino applied and then looked down at Gin with a smile and said "Its okay now. He's gone."

"Yeah Sorry I don't really like that guy…" Gin said letting go of his arm.

"That's understanding. Lets just say many other people don't like him either" Yamino replied

"Its best you stay away from that guy Gin." Loki told her.

"_I wish I could take that advice Loki…" _Gin thought but then just nodded.

The rest of the day was nice. They all watch the sunset on a big grassy hill. It was indeed beautiful and indeed a nice day. Gin smiled as she spotted the first stars of the night.

"_My creations…" _Gin thought warmly. _"Odin gave me the Mantle of the Night so I could create beautiful works in the sky…" _

"You must really like the evening." Yamino said to her with a smile.

"Yeah I do." Gin nodded with a warm smile. Then she looked up at the stars and whispered "They are like my children…"

"Hmm?" Yamino replied.

"Oh nothing never mind!" Gin replied nervously.

It was not long before everyone went home.

****

Gin walked alone in the street and suddenly walk by Heimdall.

"What were you doing?" Gin asked kinda growling at him too

"To make sure you didn't go back on your word" Heimdall replied.

"So you were spying on me?" Gin sneered

"You might say that." Heimdall replied again "Listen I can even be a match for you so I suggest you don't do anything foolish."

"I won't just stay away from me creep!" Gin's eyes began to glow. "And even so I am not afraid to put up a fight even to you!" From her hand lit a glowing ball of light. "I have the power to make the stars. A power that even you should be weary of!"

"Hmph!" Heimdall smirked "Yeah but even my demonic powers can handle put your 'star powers' to the test and lets not forget the Norn Sisters."

Gin's eyes stopped glowing and the star disappeared from her hand. All of their powers combine would great harm. She walked off.

Then she saw a huge light coming from an ally.

****

* * *

****Author's Notes****

***Hopefully this chapter is alot better. It still isn't the greatest but atleast I put in some more details.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gin walked to the ally and there stepped in Freya.

"I see you have decided to come and joined our little party." Freya said.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked.

"You know what I mean…" Freya looked at her seriously.

Gin gulped as she realized who Freya was and what she meant.

"So are you here to kill my precious Loki too?" Freya asked.

"Precious?" Gin replied but then looked down. "To tell you the truth. I dunno what I'm doing here really…."

"I see…" Freya replied. "Well you do realize if you harm Loki everyone will be angry at you including that someone you hold close."

"Hold close?…." Gin replied confusingly.

Freya smiled warmly and replied "Think about it…"

Gin then looked at her oddly then get a surprised look when she found out what mean.

She shook her head and said "We're not like that!"

Freya laughed and then said. "Yes even if you were actually telling the truth when you said that, would you really do something to hurt even a friend?"

"Well…." Gin looked down sadly.

"I am not one when it comes to morals and such…" Freya told her Thinking about the time she first came to earth. "But I know how exactly how you feel. You're confused, scared and don't know what to really think…"

Gin looked up at her with tears forming in her eyes. Freya knelt down and put her hands on Gin's shoulders.

"And here's what I think you should do…" Freya continued. "Listen to your heart. Don't think about what others are thinking. Do what you think is right. Only then will you know what to do."

"But how will I know if it's the right thing?" Gin cried.

"That's up to you…" Freya said as she got up. "When the time comes you will know…"

Freya began to glow.

"But how do you know what's been going on?" Gin asked Then she saw that Freya had transformed back into Reiya. She was shocked that this little girl was the keeper of the Goddess Freya's spirit. Reiya looked around confusingly as to why she was in a dark ally.

Gin sighed. "Come on Reiya…I'll take you home." As she took her hand and walked her home.

The next day, Mayura was just walking around the neighborhood when she spotted Gin sitting all alone on a bench. She was sitting there looking as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey!" Mayura called out.

Gin looked up. "Oh Hi"

"Hey what ya doing all alone?" She asked.

"Nothing…just thinking" Gin replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Mayura asked.

"Sure" Gin replied.

"So um where ya from anyway?" Mayura asked.

"I'm from a town very far away." Gin told her.

"Okay…um hey I got a question" Mayura said curiously "Do you like have a crush on Yamino or something?"

"Wah?!" Gin looked at her in shock. A small rush of blush came to her face. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well you always seem kinda shy around him" Mayura continued "Yesterday I even saw you hold his arm when that weird kid showed up. I also saw you talking to him alone so I just wondered…"

"Um…" Gin turned her head. "I dunno…."

"You have to admit he's kinda cute" Mayura added.

"_You wouldn't be thinking that if you saw his true form" _Gin thought to herself and smirked. "I don't really know…maybe…." She shrugged She knew Yamino wouldn't feel the same way though. Or would he?

_"The one you hold close..." _She heard Freya's voice in her head.

****

Mean while back at Loki's mansion Yamino was as usual cleaning the house. Loki was out and about. Fenrir came over to Yamino

"Haven't you felt strange lately ever since we met that girl Gin?" Fenrir asked

"Well now that you mention it…" Yamino started to say "I have been feeling alittle tired lately. I dunno exactly why though…and my head sometimes hurts for no reason."

"I've been barking at times when I would try to say something." Fenrir told him. "Like really barking. Not something that a God would understand and I think my powers might be draining too…"

"Yeah I kinda notice…" Yamino replied.

"I think that girl has something to do with this…" Fenrir said

"You mean Gin?" Yamino shook his head. "Gin is just a normal human girl. I didn't sense anything from her."

"I'm telling you she probably has something to do with this" Fenrir snapped at his brother. "Ever since we met her that's when we started feeling this way. Plus why else would she become so uneasy of Heimdall?"

"Huh?" Now that Yamino thought about it, she was very uneasy of Heimdall. Infact she seem scared of him. Like she knew him and of his power. Then he remembered when Narugami grabbed him and Gin stood up to Narugami. He did felt something there. _"But if this is true…" _He thought _"Who is Gin? Could she be a goddess too?" _Then something hit him.

***Small Flashback***

"_Yeah…" Gin said "I do remember one person who became a dear friend to me. He was sweet and understood how I felt. But one day he just left without even saying goodbye…"_

"_I'm sorry…" Yamino said sadly "I remember I had to leave to live here with Master Loki. It was kind of an urgent thing and I couldn't say goodbye to my friend who would visit me from time to time. She always kept me company and was always very nice…"_

***End of flashback***

"_No…It can't be her…Could it?"_ Yamino gave an uncertain and sadden look.

"What is it Yamino?" Fenrir asked

"Its nothing…" Yamino told him.

"We should tell Daddy about this" Fenrir said

"Not until we find out what's really going on" Yamino replied

"But if we wait things could get worse!" Fenrir said as he bit Yamino on the ankle.

"Ow! Okay fine!" Yamino said _"Why couldn't my older brother be a fish or something!"_

Yamino then looked at his older brother and said "But I think we should look more into this before accusing Gin of anything. After all it could have just been a coincidence. We don't know what time this spell or whatever was cast on us."

"You could be right…" Fenrir replied. "But lets tell Daddy too. I'm sure he'll figure out what's wrong and find out whose behind this."

"Alright…" Yamino nodded _"After all I guess I don't want to keep secrets from Master Loki…I just hope Gin is not who I think she might be and I hope that she isn't involved in this…"_

****

Loki came back and went down to the stair well. He looked at candelabrum that once held the fiery auras of evil. He was thinking about when Odin first exiled him. He had to collect the aura of evil and put them in this thing. But now it was empty due to Odin's attempt to assassinate him. What did he ever do to Odin to ever be assassinated? What about his children? Odin threw Midardsormen into the cold depths of the sea and had Fenrir tied up alone. Hel went straight to hell to become a ruler of such a horrible place. What did they ever do to Odin that made him do this to Loki's own children? It seemed as if they were punished for just living…

Loki sighed in sadness and confusion. He just didn't understand it at all.

"Daddy! You there?" Fenrir called out as he came down the stair well.

"Yeah I'm here Fenrir" Loki called to him suddenly Loki felt something odd.

"Master Loki?…" Yamino felt a rush of energy drain out of him and the serpentine gentlemen fell against side wall of the stairwell.

Fenrir felt a rush of energy go too causing the pitch black canine to fall down the stairs.

"Fenrir are you alright?" Loki ran to him and picked him up. Then he looked up to see Yamino sitting up against the wall of the stairwell. "Yamino! What happen to you two?"

****

"So you two are saying you've been feeling this way for a while?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Fenrir answered.

"We didn't think anything of it at first…" replied Yamino who sat in bed. Both his neck tie and coat were off.

"Worst of all I can't transform into my true form." Fenrir replied.

"What made you say that?" Yamino asked.

"A couple nights ago I went off to see if I could still transform but I couldn't…" Fenrir sighed.

"When did you two started feeling this way?" Loki asked

Yamino and Fenrir looked at each other in concern. Then Fenrir said "Tell him brother."

Yamino sighed and finally said. "It was when we first met Gin…"

"I see…" Loki replied. "I'm gonna go investigate this. I think I know who might be behind this."

"Wait Master Loki!" Yamino called to him.

"Daddy!" Fenrir barked.

"You two stay here!" Loki told them. "I can't have you two risking your lives like this. I want you to stay here and take it easy. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy…" Fenrir whimpered

"Yes Master Loki…" Yamino replied sadly.

Loki was about to go out when he notice Ecchan following him.

"Ecchan I want you to stay here and take good care of Yamino and Fenrir while I go out." Loki said.

"Okay Master Loki" Ecchan replied doing a little salute.

And he went off. _"I'm doing this cause I love you…" _Loki thought as he ran._ "You're my children and have done so much for me…now its my turn to do something for you two…the least I can do is try to stop whatever is causing this. After all a parents job is to protect their children…Its my job to take care of you two…like a father should…"_

****

"Hey Yamino?" Fenrir asked as he looked up at his brother. "How come you seem to be defending Gin? Do you like know her or something?"

"Well…" Yamino began as he sat up in bed. "Well I have a hunch that she might be someone I know long ago back when I was still in the cold waters of Midgard. One night I came out of the sea cause I saw someone floating in the moonlight…"

Mean while Gin felt something and she ran off.

"Gin wait!" Mayura called out.

Gin pulled out a sparkly cloak, pull it around herself, and vanished. She appeared again and ran towards where the Norn Sisters lived.

*back at Loki's home*

"The figure came over to me and then I realized the figure was that of a young women…" Yamino continued his story. "She touched my head and told me that she would come and keep me company at night. She understood how I felt, being alone. She and I became friends. Nothing at all serious or anything. Just a dear friendship…"

"What was the women's name?" Fenrir asked.

*Flashes to Gin*

Gin found the Norse Sisters just in time to see Loki with Narugami in front of them. Gin knew it was time so she unleashed her veil turning to a teen looking girl with long blue hair with silver streaks wearing a sleeveless night blue blouse and puffy pants. An elegant scarf tied around her waste and around her neck was a silver necklace with a silver heart pendent and a silver key attached to it.

"Her name…" Yamino continued "was Nótt The Goddess of the Night…"

* * *

****Author's Notes****

***I understand that Nòtt in actual Norse Mythology isn't really a goddess but a persona of the night but the anime especially tends to bend the rules of Norse Mythology.**

***Doe my character really love Yamino? Answer yes but its not like a big relationship sorta thing. Gin is not a mary-sue (or at least I'm not trying to make her that way.) Just cause someone pairs an OC with a Canon character does not automatically make them a Mary Sue. Please look up the definition of mary-sue before assuming anything. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Nótt so you're behind this." Said Loki disappointedly.

Nòtt put her head down shamefully.

"Didn't expect that didn't you Loki?" Verdandi smirked that Nòtt sneer at her.

"Indeed I wasn't." Loki replied "So has Odin sent you to kill me too Nótt?"

Nótt didn't look up as she said "Yes…"

"Nótt you know what to do!" Urd told her.

"Sorry Loki…" Nótt used her scarf which was actually her mantle and waved it around. Stars shot out and blinded both Narugami and Loki.

Then Heimdall came in from above and attacked. Loki dodged.

"Roar mighty Mjöllnir!" Narugami attacked the sisters who dodged out of the way and then went after Nótt.

"No Narugami stop!" Loki yelled as he dodged Heimdall's attack. "Don't attack her. Let me face her! You take care of Heimdall!"

"Gotcha!" Narugami said as turn towards Heimdall.

"Oh no you don't Loki!" Heimdall roared as he threw an energy blast at him but Narugami used his sword and deflect the attack. "Sorry Heimdall but you're just gonna have to face him another time!"

Their powers clash in a roar of lightning and dark energy. A terrible storm has began but who would win, no one was certain.

Ecchan looked saw the flash of lightning and heard the thunder loudly went. "Punyun!!"

Fenrir managed to look up. "Sounds like Daddy…is in a fight…" he whimpered

Yamino opened his and sadly replied in a whispered. "He's fighting for us…It is begun…"

Back in the battle scene, Loki looked at Narugami for one second. He wondered if he could handle Heimdall but then the smoke clear and Narugami was still standing.

Loki turned and ran to Nótt who backed away slowly and nervously. Not really wanting to do such an act as killing.

"Nótt listen to me." Loki said to her. "It doesn't have to be this way. I know you don't really want to hurt me."

Nótt looked at him for a bit. He seemed reassuring but not wasn't too sure. She wasn't too sure of anything anymore. Odin wanted him dead for a reason unknown to her and from what it appeared to many. It seemed not even the Norn Sisters knew why he wanted to kill Loki. They were just following Odin's orders blindly,

"Nótt what are you doing? Attack him now!" Urd yelled. Then they came out with a machine design to shoot him.

Nótt looked at them and then looked at Loki.

"Nótt listen!" Loki said "Think of Yamino and Fenrir! I know you do care about them. What would they think if they saw you doing this?"

Nótt looked at him with a sad and scared look. What would they think if she had killed their own father? She was sure they wouldn't accepted her nor feel the same away again.

A Flashback hit her.

"_That's good." She said then she looked down and then said. "I know how you feel about being all alone. No one seems to want to talk with me…" _

_The snake nudge her in comfort. _

"_You're sweet! I'm glad we're friends!" She said hugging the snake by the nose._

_**Another flashback**_

"_You're funny!" Gin laughed and then looked shyly "Yamino? We're friends right?"_

"_Yeah of course we are!" Yamino replied cheerfully. _

_Freya's words "The one you hold close…."_

_**End of Flashbacks**_

Tears swelled up in Nótt's eyes. "What have I done?…" She cried.

Loki looked at her kinda sadly and thought angrily _"Odin you coward! How dare you mess with people's thoughts like this! How dare you hurt my family and my friends!" _

The Norn Sisters watched them. They almost felt bad for what they had done. Almost anyway. Not enough to break Odin's word unfortunately. They just watched and see what was going to happen.

****

Mean while Yamino and Fenrir's condition continued to get worse. Fenrir laid whimpering on the ground.

"Fenrir okay? Punya" Ecchan came over to Fenrir and pet his head.

"The spell…." Yamino whispered weakly. "Its getting worse…Soon will be completely drain of our powers…and by the looks of it…our life energy…."

Yamino cringed at first but then closed his eyes and spoke no more. His body suddenly went limp but in his mind he made alittle prayer before passing out completely _"Nótt please if you're involved…please listen to Master Loki…If I know him…. He'd reason with you and help you…" _

"Daddy…*whimper*…" Fenrir whimpered "Help *whimper*… us…"

His body too went limp and didn't make any sound.

"Punyan!!!!" Ecchan cried seeing if it would wake them up but no result.

****

"_Fenrir! Yamino! No!" _Loki thought as he felt them getting worse.

Nótt then looked at him strangely but then she felt it too. Tears ran down her cheeks and her face turned to anger. A powerful ball of energy forced in her hand and at first aimed it at Loki who just looked at her disappointedly and readied himself for the attack. Then suddenly she turned and fired it at the machine the Norn Sisters had. The Norn Sisters screamed as the blast destroyed the machine.

"So you turned against Odin?!" Verdandi yelled.

"No I turned against hurting the ones I care about and the ones that care about me! Do you even know what we are doing? Why are we trying to kill him anyway? What did he do?" She shouted full anger and wanting for justice.

The Norn Sisters paused when she said this. Verdandi shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! ." Verdandi replied "The reason is none of your concern. We should not question Odin."

"Well I think I should." Nótt replied. "To me Odin seems to be corrupted having us do a despicable deed!" The Norn Sisters looked in shocked when she said those words. With that she used her mantle and disappear.

"Looks like your planned failed yet again." Loki smugly said.

"Don't be so sure Loki!" Heimdall said as a huge shadowy cobra like monster appeared before them and struck at Loki. He dodged it and landed on his feet.

"You okay?" Narugami asked.

"Yeah." Loki replied then his staff appeared. Loki grabbed it and then a light shined forth at the monster causing it to hiss in pain.

Frey watched from a far.

"Oh great…" He said none to please "Another monster of the week thing…"

His robot pig snorted as it floated beside him.

"Hey Heimdall!" Frey replied. "This looks too much like those Mahou Shojo things! Can't we do something new and different for once?"

"Oh shut up!" Heimdall shouted then thought with a smirk. _"We're gonna do something different afterwards This isn't over by a long shot!."_

Mean while Nótt appeared in the bed room where Yamino and Fenrir laid.

"Punya" Ecchan came over to see her and looked very worry.

"Don't worry I came to help…" She said as she pet the shikigami on the head.

Then she turned to them.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I almost did." Nótt told them and then she raised her pendent which started to glow.

"What's been done now undo. Return them to the health that's true." She called out. Silver glowing dust like particles dropped from the pendent onto both Fenrir and Yamino.

Then she came over to Yamino and slowly and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to him.

Then all went bright.

* * *

* Whoa! Whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's Notes****

*** Dang! 3 months without updating this thing. Sorry guys, been real busy and lets just say these last few months have been real hectic for me and a few people. But now things have calmed down a little bit.**

***This is a short, simple but sweet chapter I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The battle seemed to be over. The monster was gone, Nótt chose to go against the Norn Sisters, the Norn Sister's machine was broken, it seems like Loki and his friends have won. Little did they know that Heimdall had more in store for them.

Loki took a deep breath and sighed in relief until he remembered about Yamino and Fenrir. Were they doing alright? Loki ran over towards his mansion to find out.

"Hey Loki where ya going?" Narugami yelled after him.

"No time to explain!" Loki shouted back.

Meanwhile Yamino finally woke up and sat up in his bed.

He smiled cheerfully and exclaimed "Hey I got my energy and powers back! It seems we're all back to normal now."

"Puyun!" Ecchan was pleased with that as he went over to Yamino to greet him. Then Yamino noticed a young women with long blue hair with silver streaks and an elegant night blue blouse. Yamino looked at her somewhat surprised. I say somewhat cause he already felt that Gin was who he thought she was but it was so long since he's seen his old friend that seeing her in her true form gave a bit of surprise to him.

"Nótt so it is you…" Yamino said with mixed of happiness to see his old friend yet sad for other reasons. He didn't know whether to be more happy or sad to see her there.

"So you're the one behind this mess!" Fenrir growled at her.

Nótt looked at him a tiny bit afraid of his reaction but then looked sadly and put her head down. Yamino noticed the look of guilt on her face.

"What did you do with daddy!" Fenrir barked.

Nótt looked at him sadly and didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Fenrir growled again.

"Big brother enough!" Yamino demanded his canine brother. Normally he wouldn't even dream to stand up to him but in this situation, his older brother would just make things worse. In which he did, Fenrir jumped at her but Yamino manage to quickly run in between them and block Fenrir's attack, allowing his teeth to sink into Yamino's wrist.

"I said enough Big Brother!" Yamino told him again, looking into his brothers eyes as his own eyes became snake like, which meant the giant serpent within was not fooling around. To have the courage to stand up to his older brother and seemed to have at least at the moment lost his cowardly, yet gentle side meant he was serious to protect his old friend. After all before he gained a human form, the only friend he had in that cold ocean was Nótt, no one else other then Loki visited him and he was not gonna let even his own brother lay harm to her.

Nótt looked in shock as Fenrir jumped down, both of them still eyeing each other a bit. Nótt notice Yamino's wrist was bleeding and held it as she wrapped a handkerchief around it tightly to stop the bleeding a little.

Yamino looked at this and nodded with a sad yet kind smile as his face became gentle again. It seemed like old times at that moment, with her still managing to watch out for him.

Fenrir growled "Have you lost your mind!"

"Look I know you don't like her but that's no excuse of attacking her!" Yamino told him.

"Yeah but she tried to kill daddy!" Fenrir barked "She was sent by Odin to kill my daddy and she could have done so!"

"But she couldn't have…" Yamino said He looked behind to face her. She just looked at him sadly. She didn't know how the fight went out, so didn't know what to say.

"Whatta ya mean she couldn't have?" Fenrir growled again.

"I trust her, she would never do such a senseless act!" He explained This surprised Nótt a little bit. "She helped us Big brother…"

"Its alright Fenrir." Loki said as finally got into the house. He took a few moments to catch his breath. He had ran the whole time.

"Daddy!" Fenrir jumped into his father's arms.

"Master Loki are you alright?" Yamino asked in great concern, hoping that his dear old friend did not actually cause any harm to his own father.

"Yes I am." Loki said . He managed to smile a proud smile as he replied again "Thanks to Gin I am."

Fenrir and Yamino managed to look at Nótt in a bit surprised.

"So Odin sent you, saying that I had taken Midardsormen and Fenrir and cast a curse upon them to heed everything I said?"

"Yeah well at least that's what I was told…." Nótt said "He said I was the only one that could help rescue them and when I heard about that, I wanted to help at first since Midardsormen and I were once dear close friends. I was willing to do anything to help him if he was in any sort of trouble…"

"Nótt…" Yamino said quietly a bit touched for what she had said.

Loki noticed this as he looked up at his serpentine son and gave a sad look at both of them.

"Odin knew that Midardsormen and I were good friends and was willing to do anything to help him but I felt something was up…" Nótt cringed in tears "That's why I hesitated on fighting you…But I didn't turn to you guys for help cause I just didn't know what to believe…I didn't know at the time who my real friends were up until the fight…"

"So he used your friendship with four eyes there to get to Loki…" Narugami said and then exclaimed "Man what a dirty snake!"

"Hey!" Yamino yelled and then whimpered in his pitiful tone of voice whenever he was afraid to talk to Narugami. "You didn't have to put it like that…."

"Oops sorry four eyes!" Narugami said as he forgot.

Loki went over to Nótt and held her hand as he explained "Its alright Nótt, we know you didn't mean to do any of the stuff you did and we all forgive you. Right guys?" He turned to them.

"Sure we do!" Narugami said in his usual upbeat tone.

Yamino nodded happily.

Fenrir barked a "Yeah okay then…I forgive ya too…" sounding as if he didn't want to admit he was wrong of her being completely bad.

Nótt giggled at that.

"I'd also like to thank you for keeping Yamino company during those harsh times…" Loki said kindly "You seem to be a very dedicated friend so with that I thank you."

"Master Loki…" Yamino said proudly at his father. Indeed he was lucky to have a father that was understanding.

Nótt couldn't help but be happy and relieved as she gave Loki a warm hug and said. "Thanks!"

Then they heard Mayura come in as soon as she walked in Nótt turned back into her little girl form.

"Hey everyone!" She said in her usual cheerful voice. "Just stopped by to see how's it going! I saw Narugami ran over here and decided to see what's up?"

"Everything is just fine." Loki said confidently

Mayura then notice Gin standing with them. "Hey Gin!" Mayura said "Is everything alright? You seemed so upset when you just suddenly disappeared like that."

Gin smiled and nodded "Yeah everything is fine now"

Then Yamino and Gin looked at one another and smiled in relief everything was resolved for now. Gin finally knew who were true friends were and knew who to go to.

Mayura looked at them oddly. She had no clue what was going on.

_"__Same old clueless Mayura!" _Loki thought with a chuckling face.

While Loki and the others were in the living room chatting away, Gin decided to help Yamino out getting the table ready for dinner. Gin sighed.

"Everything alright?" Yamino asked

"Yeah I'm just happy we're friends again." Gin said.

"Well we've always been friends." Yamino replied. "We've just been away from each other for so long and I just wish I could have told you earlier where I was this whole time."

"Its alright. I'm just glad I got to see you again.." Gin said reassuringly and then she hugged and leaned on his arm " I really missed you."

Yamino then leaned down and hugged her back and said in a sincere and gentle tone "I missed you too…"

Peaking from the door was Loki with Narugami behind him.

"Hehe!" Narugami snickered "Who knew four eyes could charm a lady?"

Loki just gave him a blank stare. Then he sighed with a smile and said "I'm just glad it isn't me this time."

Remembering his past relationships.

"Go get her four eyes!" Narugami whispered loudly as he walked forward, Loki stuck his foot out and made Narugami trip and fell through the door, landing on his face.

Yamino looked at Narugami strangely, while Loki sighed un amused by him. Gin just giggled at how funny Narugami looked on the floor with his legs sticking out.

Little did they knew, there was another challenge waiting for them soon.

* * *

****Author's Notes** **

*** Aww everything seems alright again but what does Heimdall have plan? Fine out in the next chapter!**

*** If you think its kinda awkward about the relationship between Yamino and Gin/Nòtt, its alright. I just did it cause I thought it'd be interesting. I don't see too many fanfics or anything about Yamino having a girl in his life and he's like the perfect gentlemen. This also focuses on the family relationship too if you couldn't tell so its not just romance.**

*** I respect anyone's opinion, what I don't respect is people bitching or basically bash at a fanfic without backing up opinions and not doing it in a respectful manner. I'm not saying people have bitched at me about this fanfic but certain people have on a couple of my first ones. I'm just saying, if you don't like my ideas in this fanfic, thats fine but please be respectful is all I ask.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's Notes****

**So yay! A new chapter! It's a miracle! Sorry been focusing on alot of things both in real life and in the virtual world along with laziness = lack of updating of fanfics.**

**I hope you forgive me if the ending of this chapter is a little cheesy to you but it was best so far that my head could come up with right now. Thing about fanfics is they're kinda difficult to write cause you have to try your best to keep everyone in character and such, and in original stories (non fanfics) you have free world to create how each characters are and create a story without too many strings attached. So I've been mainly focussing on original stuff as well (which I can assure you is better then my fanfics or at least I believe they are)**

* * *

"Wow!" Gin exclaimed after taking a sip from her soup. "You're a wonderful cook, Yamino!"

"Well thank you very much!" Yamino said gratefully. "I'm glad that it's to your liking."

"Yeah, Yamino is the best when cooking!" Mayura replied

"And who knew a snake could turn into such great cook!" Gin said outloud then closed her mouth with her hands quickly as she forgot that Mayura didn't know about Yamino's true form.

"Huh, what you say?" Mayura asked.

"Oh, I said…." Gin replied as she searched in her mind for a good lie and said "He'd probably make a great steak to cook!" She flinched when she said the bad lie but as always, Mayura bought it.

"Oh, yeah he would huh!" Mayura replied in agreement.

Yamino and Gin laughed nervously together then Gin whispered to Yamino "Sorry…forgot."

"It's fine…" Yamino replied quietly with a warm smile. She smiled back but felt her face turning red and looked down quickly.

Loki allowed Gin to stay with them in the mansion. In fact they kinda insisted on it not only cause she no longer had a place to stay, but they also believed it was safer for her to stay knowing Heimdall and the Norn Sisters might come after her for turning her back on them.

Loki and Gin were talking in his office while Yamino along with Ecchan prepared a room for Gin.

"So, you're Yamino's father huh?" Gin said "Since we didn't socialized with each other, I pretty much forgot what you look like in your true form, and well kinda forgot who you were in general."

"It's fine," Loki said. "Though I was hoping someone that had forgot about me, would not try to kill me."

"So why does Odin and them want to kill you, do you know?" Gin asked

"It has to do with Ragnarok," Loki replied "Or at least that's what the Norns believe…"

"The end of the world…" Gin replied sadly.

"Do you know the story of it?" Loki asked "You know, what's said to happen?"

"Well, I do know some of it…" Gin said as she also remembered the part that involved Midardsomen getting killed in a fight against Thor. Along with Odin getting swallowed up by Fenrir. She shook her head and whispered "No…"

"It's alright cause that's not gonna happen." Loki assured her. "At least, I won't allow it to. I may not always say it, but I do care about those close around me."

"I know, I can tell that you care about a lot of people Loki." Gin said "When we were all together that one time, I watched you interact and have a good time with everyone, including that girl Mayura. You must really like her!" She teased at him.

"What?" Loki replied astonished and yelled. "No we're not like that! We're just friends, I can't get rid of her so she tends to tag along with me!" Then he huffed and crossed his arms turning his blushing face away and said "So we're not like that…"

"I see Master Loki…." Gin said still in a teasing sort of way and explained "Well, that's why I was so hesitant to attack. I didn't know what to believe…"

Loki turned to her, gave her a sympathetic look and asked "So what made you decide to make the decision you made?"

"Well, your advice helped…" Gin replied "And well…"

Loki grinned a little slyly as he could feel a little bit of his trickster side come to him and said "Looks like I'm not the only one who charms the hearts of the ladies…" As he was talking about his son.

"Huh?" Gin looked at him oddly.

Loki smiled innocently and said "Oh nothing. But I think what you're getting at is you care about Yamino and didn't want to hurt him in any sort of way." Then he looked out the window straight and continued on saying "Sometimes love can help you see the truth sometimes and even prevent you from making the ultimate mistakes."

Gin nodded as she sighed.

"Yamino actually mention you a sometimes." Loki replied Gin looked at him a little surprised as he continued "So you may not know much of me but I know a little of you. He would explain how a couple nights especially on a full moon, you'd keep him company and have all kinds of talks. He even said you would hum songs to sooth both of you to sleep on the shore a couple times."

Gin laughed and said "Yeah, even though I'm not too good at singing!"

"Well, if you sang both you and him to sleep, it couldn't be all bad." Loki replied "But I do appreciate you doing that. Fenrir was cared for by Tyr, Hel had authority to stay in the underworld and as for Yamino, he was all alone in the cold depths of the sea. I would see him of course sometimes as well as I would see Fenrir and Hel, but that was so often. Odin had put them on a strict banishment to where I could only see them a little bit."

"Yeah, I wish I knew why…but I think you seem very close to them now that you're exiled." Gin happily put in. "You get to spend more time with them and they get to spend more time with you."

"Yeah, that's true!" Loki replied happily back and said "Anyway, its nice to know someone kept him company when he was in the sea. He wanted to say goodbye to you at least and we tried to one night. We had stopped by the shore area where you use sit at before falling a sleep."

"Really? Wow…" Gin said abit surprise. "I'm a bit surprised, no one really has done anything like that for me before. Despite that Odin blessed me with the Mantel of the Night, I wasn't really popular of course not that I wanted to be. I guess one of the reasons why I gained the courage to befriend a giant snake is I was lonely too, and talking to a monstrous serpent felt better then not talking anyone at all."

Loki continued to listen as she continued "So I went a 'What the heck! I'll take my chances and give it a shot' then floated over to the sea." She laughed at that part and said "It was better then moping around feeling sorry for myself and someone once said to me, you can cry all you want or you can do something that will make you feel better. Anyway, after I realized that Midgardsomen was let out of the sea, I guess I stopped visiting there. It made me feel a bit lonely knowing he wasn't there anymore."

"I'm sorry we couldn't wait for you to show up before I changed him." Loki replied "I was losing my powers fast and I couldn't wait any longer."

"Eh, its fine." Gin replied and smiled brightly as she said "I totally understand. I'm just glad he's out of there and in a place where he's happy! I'm glad for Fenrir too! He's funny!"

They both laugh until Yamino came in and said "Okay, we got the room set up for you when you're ready."

"Already!" Squeaked Ecchan excitedly.

"Thanks you guys!" Gin replied happily.

They manage to find some sleep clothes Gin could sleep in and they would go clothes shopping in the morning. Gin snuggled into the covers of her new bed and smiled brightly.

"I hope you find the room to your liking, Gin." Yamino replied happily.

"I love it!" Gin replied "Thanks Yamino!" Then she thought _This room is much cozier then the room I had at Norn's mansion. That place felt odd and creepy, like the house would come to life someday..._

"Well sleep well, Gin." Yamino replied happily.

"Um, Yamino?" Gin asked. Trying to think about something she wanted to say.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing never mind!" She replied nervously.

"Oh, alright." Yamino replied "If you need anything just let me know, okay?"

"Alright." She answered.

Gin that night came snuck into quietly Yamino's room. She then notice Fenrir a sleep on the ground before he had a chance to twitch, Gin cast a sleep spell keeping him knocked out like a light. She then walked over to Yamino who was fast a sleep. Gin smiled at his gentle face. She in her mind still couldn't believe that he was the snake she befriended in the ocean. Though his personality was still kind of the same, Yamino was more calm and less fierce in his human form. Along with more charming and handsome.

She shook her head and thought to herself _Now wait a minute! Don't tell me I'm falling for a friend that's really a snake? _Then she looked at him again and though _Hmm, I guess I am. I did kiss him but I…well… _She was too flustered in thought. _I guess now that he's got a human form that shows his true personality, he's much more charming to me. After all he was willing to talk to me when no one else would want to listen. I was all alone too and even though I made sure the sky was full of stars, stars don't talk. _She still looked at him as she finish the thought _People do. Even if the person you're talking to just so happens to have a beastly form..._ She chuckled in her mind at the last thought.

She closed her eyes and sung her song that she would sing to sooth both of them. It didn't have any words just a light melody. Her cloak appeared and she turned into her goddess form and just floated on her staff in the middle of the room. Her voice was soothing kinda almost child like and innocent.

Loki heard it too as he sat on his bed and glanced at the moonlight with a warm smile.

After she sung her song which only lasted a couple minutes she gently put her hand on Yamino's face and said "Night my Serpentine Prince." She giggled at the last part and went back into her room for the night.

* * *

**So another chapter or two to go. I might write a special chapter or do a one shot fanfic sequel to this. Depends on how I'm feeling. Anyway, check my profile for updates and whats going on with me. I update my profile more then I do my fanfics. XD **

**And yes next time you get to see what Heimdall is up to in the next chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have him in it. I should have maybe showed a small scene where he's planning something but hey why spoil it? Later!**


End file.
